Moonlight
by silverphoenix00
Summary: Newly wed Princes Viktor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri have had a day filled with celebration and festivities. Now, at the end of a long day, Viktor and Yuuri decided to dance underneath the life of a full moon.


Prince Katsuki Yuuri stood out on a balcony, one that overlooked the city nestled in the valley below to show off how the dim lights of the distant houses stretched to touch the star speckled horizon. Behind him, he could hear the muffled sounds of the ball he'd escaped, distant laughter, whispered conversations, and chimes of the orchestra's notes ringing through the hall. It was all so beautiful and grand...and completely for him.

Well, him and his new husband.

Prince Viktor Nikiforov, Crown Prince of Ruscia, Commander in the Rusica Navy, excessive dork, and poodle lover.

All titles well deserving of the silver headed Prince that was now his husband.

God, he was married now. The thought sent butterflies through Yuuri's stomach and completely took his breath away. He couldn't quite tell if it was the champagne he'd had earlier in the evening or if it was the fact the he just couldn't believe he was actually _married_ now, but the thought alone made Yuuri giggle excitedly.

Then, the exhaustion caught up. Yuuri closed his eyes, trying to fight off the oncoming sleep that was trying to drag him down.

He had just needed to get away.

It was certainly apt to say that he'd had a long day, more accurate to say that he'd reached his limit. He'd woken up at sunrise and had been running around non-stop, trying to get everything just right for the wedding. Now, it was far beyond sunset and Yuuri was extremely tired. He could feel his body desperately trying to lull him to sleep, like the constant tug of a needy child wanting attention. Yuuri had come out onto the balcony to escape and he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He wanted everyone to know how appreciative he was for all their effort and support, but, at the same time, the extravagance of the wedding and the ball had simply drained too much out of him.

So now, here he sat, trying not to fall asleep on the balcony while soft music danced gently through the air. Yuuri almost felt like he was floating, weightless as the cool autumn air chilled his skin and and blissful sleep crept steadily up on him. He was starting to believe that it couldn't get any better now that he was giving in to the exhaustion. Then warm arms wrapped around his waist and a head rested against his shoulder.

"Yuuri," came Viktor's voice, his name no more than a low hum against his skin. Yuuri leaned back against his husband, content on letting Viktor press soft kisses against his neck while they swayed to the distant notes of the orchestra. Soon their sway turned into a slow dance as Viktor took Yuuri's hands in his own and spun him to where their chests were pressed against each other. The metal decorating their persons glistened in the moonlight over head, rippling to cast silvery light on the balcony railing and the wall of the palace. And they danced underneath the moonlight, with Viktor's arms around Yuuri's waist and Yuuri's fingers playing with the hair on the nape of Viktor's neck. Viktor smiled, a heart shape forming instantly, and his blue eyes sparkled happily. "You disappeared on me."

Yuuri only hummed in answer, eyes closing and his body no closer to staying awake, as he rested his head against Viktor's shoulder. The temptation to sleep was growing exponentially now that he had a comfortable shoulder to rest on. "'M sorry…"

Viktor chuckled and pressed a kiss to Yuuri's forehead. "Sleepy?"

"Lil bit."

"Then let's go to bed, darling," said Viktor, his lips still against Yuuri's forehead. He took one of Yuuri's hands from the back of his neck and pressed another kiss to his knuckles before pulling him gently back towards the ball.

Yuuri allowed Viktor to drag him back into the dance hall, looping his arm into Viktor's as they re-entered the celebration. Immediately, the new couple were hit with the loud chattering of noble gossipers and the quickly paced notes of the orchestra. Around them, people danced and ate without a care in the world and Yuuri couldn't help but wonder how the hell they managed to have so much energy after the long day.

The two Princes belined for the exit, trying to keep their heads down in order to make for a faster retirement. Nevertheless, person after person approached them, each bearing five or ten minutes worth of well wishes and congratulations. Each person, despite the couple's best efforts, ended up being met with false smiles and tired 'thank you's as they attempted to break away and excuse themselves.

Finally, not long after the clock struck half past one, the royal couple broke away for the last time, slipping past the ballroom doors to make a break for the royal suites. Towards a warm bath, soft sheets, and the comfort of one another in their arms.

Together the newlywed couple retired for the night and went to bed.

* * *

Hello friends! So, I'm back (finals week didn't kill me…yet) and I'm excited to announce that I'm going to participate in the Yuri! on Ice Royalty Week! I'm super pumped and can't wait to see all the amazing content that I know the creators will put out for this week.

Anyways, the prompt for day one was Balls and Masquerades. I hope you all enjoy!

Find me on Tumblr silverphoenixwrites!


End file.
